


the way it is

by peachsneakers



Series: fluffuary [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluffuary, Intrulogical, M/M, Nightmares, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus has his own routine with Logan.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: fluffuary [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620391
Comments: 45
Kudos: 186





	the way it is

When everything is too much, Remus goes to Logan's room. He has a standing invitation, no matter what his brother might say. At any time during the day or night, he can wander up from his room and disappear down the light sides hallway and knock on the door to Logan's refuge. Three quick knocks, that's his signal, and the door will creak open. Sometimes Logan's asleep, but he'll always wake up and ask if he can help. Usually, though, he's still awake, poring over Thomas's schedule, and Remus will sit on the chair designated for him by a stuffed green octopus, or flop down on the bed face down. He never has to talk if he doesn't want to. Usually, he _doesn't_ want to, too afraid of the atrocities that will seep from between his lips like some noxious fluid, black and glistening in the soft light. Logan's room doesn't need to hear the kind of shit that goes on in his head.

The only exception to this is when he has nightmares. He doesn't have them often. Usually he can handle them by himself, clutching his blanket up to his chest and trying to calm his breathing. He remembers his boyfriend's soft words, trying to talk him through, and it helps, it really does, but sometimes it's not _enough_.

He tries to remember this as he climbs up the steps on whisper-soft socked feet. The others might be shocked by this, that he can be quiet if he wants to be. Logan wouldn't. Logan knows him. Logan knows that just because he can be loud and brash and bold doesn't mean he can't be silent, too. Can't be turned into this hushed creature, clinging to a plush octopus with mismatched button eyes that Deceit gave him when they were all just kids and that Remus has never harmed a single thread on.

A rectangle of pale light spills out from Logan's door and Remus sighs in relief, his step quickening that much more now in his eagerness. In his haste, he doesn't notice Roman's door opening until it's too late and he's run smack into Roman's chest, surprising an "Oomph!" from his brother.

"Remus?" Roman blurts out in surprise. Surprise and suspicion, and Remus can't help but bristle. "What are you doing up here?"

"None of your business," Remus says bluntly. Roman stiffens.

"Hey-" he starts to protest, but Logan's door creaks open and a very welcome Logan stands in the doorway.

"He's right," Logan says calmly. "If Remus doesn't want to tell you, Roman, that's his choice."

"But he-" Roman trails off. "Okay," he says, subsiding. "I was just going to get a midnight snack, so, uh." He wanders away, down the hall, and Remus lets out a gusty breath of relief.

"Come in," Logan says. His voice is soft and warm and Remus flocks to his side, following him inside like an obedient duckling. Thomas's planner lies sprawled open on Logan's desk. Remus foregoes his usual chair in favor of collapsing across the foot of Logan's bed.

"How can I help?" Logan asks, closing the door behind him and sitting on the bed, just far enough away that Remus doesn't feel crowded.

"Find me a trebuchet to use on Roman," Remus says immediately. Logan cracks a smile.

"I'm afraid I'm fresh out," he says. "Anything else?" Remus strokes one arm of his plushie.

"Had nightmares," he finally manages to say. "They-" He stops, his throat clogging. Logan waits patiently for him to continue. "You left me," he says in a tiny voice, ashamed of the tears springing to his eyes, like microscopic droplets of acid, burning his skin.

"Never," Logan says at once. "I suppose in another world, I could quote probability and statistic at you, but in this world, there is only one answer. I- I love you too much." Remus jerks up his head in surprise and not a little bit of wonder. Pink dusts Logan's cheeks, but he's still looking at Remus, and the emotion in his eyes makes Remus's throat tighten.

Remus flings himself at Logan without warning, crashing them both into the mattress. His breath pants, hot and sticky, against Logan's neck.

"I love you, too," he babbles. Logan's arms come up, carefully settling around him and holding him close as tears slip slide their way down his cheeks and dampen his mustache.

"Sleep here?" Logan questions, when Remus's tears have tapered off. Remus nods eagerly and Logan pulls the blankets over them both.

"I'll never leave you," Logan says, his voice quiet but insistent. "Good night, cephy."

"Night Lo Lo," Remus says, and yawns. He's asleep before Logan's managed to take off his glasses.


End file.
